


Awkward Seduction

by cablesscutie



Series: Imagine Steve Rogers Prompts [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, surprise party gone terribly wrong, unbearable awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Steve being seduced by "" on his birthday and not realizing avengers + are awkwardly hiding because they were going to surprise Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Seduction

The surprise party was Natasha’s idea. Since Steve’s birthday was the Fourth of July, his celebration always ended up being more of a celebration of Captain America than of “Yay, Steve managed to go 365 days without getting his dumb ass killed!” which was not okay for two reasons; one being that Steve Rogers and Captain America were the same man but definitely not the same person and a distinction between the two must be made, and two being that Steve managing to go 365 days without getting his dumb ass killed was something of a miracle that definitely called for at least a cake to commemorate it.

She kept the guest list small, intimate. Just Avengers and the few friends they’d kept after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. Darcy offered to bake the cake, frosting it plain white with bright green icing that declared simply: “Happy Birthday, Steve!” Sam was manning the grill on the balcony, cooking up steak tips for dinner. Everything was going according to plan. They didn’t even have to worry about finding a distraction or having a decoy slip up and confess, since Bucky had already planned to take Steve out for a peek around the New York art scene, leaving their apartment empty and neither of them the wiser. Half an hour before Steve and Bucky were due back from their gallery-hopping trip through the city, the day was eerily disaster-free, and all were in good spirits.

Pepper had just finished taping up the last of the paper streamers over the doorframe when Natasha heard the fumbling of a key in the lock. “Everybody hide!” she hissed, waving at the assembled group to scatter as she ducked behind the sofa with Sam and Pepper. Darcy shoved Thor into the linen closet before squeezing between the washer/dryer and the wall. Rhodey crouched under the windowsill on the fire escape, and Tony just snatched a lampshade to stick on his head and stood at attention like a wooden toy soldier. Nat held a finger to her lips, reminding everyone to keep the giggles down until Steve was actually in the room, and angled herself to peer out between the couch and the end table and into the rest of the room.

The door swung open and crashed shut, followed by the “thunk” of a body hitting the wood. Sam turned to Natasha with a questioning look, but Bucky’s voice cut off any explanation she could’ve offered.

“So,” his voice was low and a bit husky, clearly meant for Steve and no one else. “You ready for part two of your present?” There was a soft, wet sound - a kiss, probably - and then Steve teasing,

“You mean this morning wasn’t included in the birthday gift?”

“Nah, that’s just because you looked too damn sweet to resist.” Sam’s eyes widened as he put together just what Barnes had in mind, trying to signal to Natasha “ABORT, ABORT” without actually speaking and giving them all away just yet. “Your present’s a bit more…creative.” There were more sloppy kissing sounds, now punctuated by heavy breathing and a soft moan. Natasha could just barely make out Darcy’s whispered “Oh my god,” and couldn’t help but agree. This was definitely not a part of the plan.

“In that case, I am definitely not disappointed we skipped the last gallery,” Steve told Bucky, sounding a little out of breath, and ridiculously hot under the collar for nothing but a few kisses against the door.

“We can go tomorrow if you want.”

“Assuming I let you out of bed by then.”

“If the option’s on the table, I say we never get out of bed again.” There was a clink of metal, and a rustling of fabric. Sam poked Natasha hard in the arm, nodding pointedly in the direction of the door. “Speak. Up.” he mouthed. She shushed him.

“Hmm. Agreed. I think we can also agree that you’re wearing far too many clothes.”

“Natasha,” Sam finally whispered, maybe just a hint too loudly.

“Shhhh!”

“Why don’t we go fix that, huh?” Bucky asked, still oblivious to their living room full of people. And then they started getting closer.

And closer.

Until…

“Surprise!” Tony yelled as Steve and Bucky stumbled into the living room, joined at the mouth, Steve’s pants apparently discarded already in the hall. Both men jumped apart, shouting in alarm, and immediately flushing bright red to match their guests. 

“What- what the-” Steve stammered. Natasha stepped out from behind the couch.

“Um…happy birthday?”


End file.
